Joue cette aire pour moi
by Puffy Gold
Summary: Pour ne pas le voir s'effondrer, Hinatea décide d'écrire des lettres à Gaara... Le problème ? Il pense que ces lettres sont d'une autre femme... (Remake du drama japonais Koibumi Biyori épisode 3)


I do not own Naruto

* * *

J'étais en route pour le boulot la première fois que je l'ai entendu. C'était un morceau joué au piano.

Il provenait d'un bâtiment à ma gauche. C'était le conservatoire de Konoha.

Ce grand bâtiment de luxe m'intimidait. Seuls les grands musiciens et la bourgeoisie y allaient.

Je ne proviens d'aucune de ces deux catégories.

Mes parents ne sont pas riches, ils dirigent un cabinet d'acuponcture. Certes nous vivions bien, nous ne manquions de rien, mais nous n'étions pas riches. Il nous arrivait de se serrer la ceinture lors des fin du mois.

Je devais être celle qui hériterait du cabinet familial mais j'ai préféré laisser cela à ma sœur. Ce n'était pas le genre de contact humain que je désirais. Je voulais sauver des vies. Être utile à la société. Mériter ma place. Je voulais devenir infirmière, je le suis aujourd'hui.

Mes parents se sont sentis trahis. Ils avaient beaucoup d'attente envers moi. Surtout mon père. ... Lors de mes 18 ans, il s'est fait une joie de me mettre à la porte. Je ne m'en plains pas. Je préfère ma vie actuelle. J'ai un emploi que j'adore. Un appartement confortable. Je ne manque de rien.

Ma vie sociale n'est pas extraordinaire. J'ai perdu contact avec mes amis du lycée après avoir quitté le cocon familial. Je m'entends bien avec mes collègues du travail. On sort boire un verre parfois et on passe nos pauses ensemble. Ces suffisants.

Je ne suis pas une artiste. Mais aussi bizarre que cela peut paraître, je sais reconnaître de l'art qu'en j'en aperçois. La mélodie qui me parvenait à l'oreille était de l'art. Non, s'était plus que cela. Quelque chose de plus profond. C'était intime… Le musicien qui jouait devait être extrêmement doué. Je pouvais ressentir ces émotions... de la tristesse, de la passion et du ... désire….

Je ne suis pas une personne curieuse de nature. Je ne cherche pas les problèmes et surtout pas à me mêler de ceux des autres. Je ne suis pas égoïste non plus mais je tiens à garder mes distances avec les autres. Ce n'était qu'une mélodie après tout. Voilà pourquoi je me suis empressé de continuer mon chemin.

Ce que je n'avais pas prévu ces que la mélodie jouerait encore le lendemain.

Le même morceau. Toujours si enivrant.

J'essayais de ne pas écouter. Continuer mon chemin sans m'arrêter.

Mais j'étais envoûté.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée du bâtiment. Quel mal cela pouvait-il faire ? J'avais un plan. Si on me posait des questions je n'aurais qu'a répondre que je suis perdu et je me dirigerais tranquillement vers la sortis. Je laissais mes pieds me guider. Jusqu'à ce qu'une seule petite porte me séparait de la mélodie. J'étais réellement envoûté. Car jamais, mais bien jamais, je n'aurais osé entrer dans un bâtiment

privé sans aucune autorisation dans le dessein de…. De quoi au juste ? Pourquoi étais-j là ? Est-ce que mes raisons étaient réellement valables ? Ce n'était qu'une simple mélodie. Elle me faisait de l'effet, oui mais ces normaux non. Cela doit être mon style de musique. La musique classique…. Et puis j'avais un plan. Pas le meilleur plan au monde mais quelque chose qui me permettrait de sortir de là sans problème. De toute façon, à cette heure-ci les gens se faisaient de plus en plus rares. L'établissement devait être désert. Seul ce musicien fou restait la à jouer pour me torturer mentalement…. Je ne risquais pas de me faire arrêter pour effraction.

Mais voilà que j'écoutais derrière la porte avec fascination. C'était plus fort que moi, je devais ouvrir la porte. Jamais dans ma vie je n'avais ressenti autant de désir et de fascination à ouvrir une porte. J'avais ce drôle de sentiment qui me disait que quelque chose de merveilleux se trouvait derrière cette porte. C'était ridicule. J'étais ridicule. Voilà pourquoi j'ai ouvert cette porte. Car plus vite je l'ouvrirais plus vite je pourrais partir. J'étais dans les coulisses. Quelle chance. Il y avait un rideau. Il devait séparer les coulisses de la scène.

Le bruit du piano était beaucoup plus fort d'ici beaucoup plus captivant. Je m'approchais doucement du rideau et jetai un coup d'œil discret. Je vis le dos d'un homme. Il avait des cheveux d'un roux foncé. Il était bien, voire très bien, battit physiquement. Il portait une chemise blanche. Je ne voyais pas son visage. Je me demandais à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler.

Je sentait mes joues devenir rouge. Je ne le connaissais pas et il me faisait de l'effet comme ca. Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Serais-je devenu folle ? J'avais un mauvais, un très mauvais pressentiment. Je savais que je ne devais pas être la. Je devrais être chez moi a passer du temps avec Boris, mon chat, que d'être ici comme une criminelle a espionner un homme qui me fait ressentir un drôle d'effet….

Quand on dit que la curiosité est un bien mauvais défaut, ces vrais.

Car j'ai été emportée par la curiosité. J'ai essayé de m'approcher de lui. Grave erreur. Je n'ai pas remarqué qu'il y avait une chaise juste de l'autre coté des rideaux. Je l'ai accroché… Le bruit n'était pas si fort. En fait, je ne suis même pas sur que la chaise est fait du bruit. Par exemple, je suis certaine d'une chose….. Il l'a entendu… Il s'arrêta de jouer brusquement…

''Qui est la ?"

Mon cœur s'est probablement arrêté de battre pendant un instant. J'ai réellement cru mourir sur le coup. Il ne s'était pas même pas retourné vers moi. Sa voix était tellement froide…. Comment l'interprète dune si merveilleuse mélodie remplie d'émotion pouvait être aussi glaciale….

"D-dé-désolé, je ...je me suis perdu"

Je devais suivre le plan. Il aura pitié de moi et me montrera gentiment la sortit….Il fallait le suivre, oui suivre le plan. De toute façon il allait me prendre pour une folle si je lui révélais la véritable raison de ma présence.

"Qui êtes-vous ?"

Oh ! ... Qui je suis ? Cela ne faisait pas partit du plan. Pourquoi le plan ne fonctionnait-il pas ? Mon cœur va lâcher ...

"Hi-hinat-ta " chuchotais-je

"Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre nom''

Quoi ?! ... Quelle arrogance ... Personne ne m'avait jamais parlé aussi méchamment ...

"Je-je..."

J'étais énervé mais à la fois consciente que j'étais celle en faute. Je n'avais aucun droit d'être ici. Il avait tout les droits d'être fâché. Je l'avais interrompu après tout...

"Êtes-vous un élèves de l'établissement ?"

Sa voix, toujours aussi glacial, m'avait sortie de mes pensées. Il m'avait posé une question... Je n'avais pas répondu ... Et voilà qu'il m'en posait une autre... Beaucoup trop de question en même temps !

"N-n-non"

" Est-ce Baki qui vous envoie ?"

Baki ?

'' Et bien … Je… oui'

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je lui avais menti… Je ne mentais jamais. L'honnêteté était une valeur fondamentale dans ma vie. Enfin étais….

" Approchez."

Oh mon dieu…. Je crois être resté une éternité sans bouger. Il m'avait demandé de m'approcher. Oh mon dieu…. Mais dans quoi je me suis mise..

" J'ai dit approchez mademoiselle Hinata. "

Il a dit mon nom … Mon cœur a alors recommencé à battre à la chamade. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je n'ai jamais été aussi déstabilisé dans ma vie pour une chose aussi bénigne que ça. Mais le pire dans l'histoire, est que je l'obéissais. Pas moi mais mon corps. Mes pieds étaient attirés vers lui comme des aimants. Plus j'avançais plus mon cœur battait plus fort.

Ces à ce moment que je l'ai aperçu. Ces magnifiques yeux d'un vert émeraude. Il était magnifique. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de l'admirer. Ces alors que ça me frappa, ces yeux étaient vide. Sans vie… " Dépêchez-vous de terminer votre travaille, vous me faites perdre mon temps"

Hein….

"Baki vous a surement expliqué vos taches, mais je tiens à vous les rappeler. Nettoyez la salle et le piano après chaque répétition et assurez-vous de fermez la porte à clé après. Est-ce bien clair ?"

Avais-je vraiment le choix ?

"O-oui m-monsieur"

"Appelez-moi Gaara"

Gaara…Il s'appelait Gaara …..

"Oui monsieur gaa..gaara. "

Mon regard rencontra encore le sien. Ces yeux étaient toujours aussi vides. Je crois que ces à ce moment que j'ai compris.

Gaara était aveugle….

* * *

Ceci est un remake du drama japonais Koibumi Biyori (épisode 3). Soyez indulgent ceci est ma premiere Fanfiction. J'attend avec impatience vos review

xxooxx

Puffy Gold


End file.
